Ryu
Japan |birthdate = July 21 |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques |kipower = Electricity}}Ryu is a video game character and protagonist of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing in Fighting Fist. He is an experienced martial artist, highly focused on his training, aiming to become the strongest he can. Biography Concept In the early days of most Dragon Fighter media, Ryu often had a more "rough and tumble" personality, as well as a bit of a goofy and lighthearted side to him. He was also shown to be quite irritable when hungry. Personality Ryu is a silent, humble, and respectful individual; which is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his childhood friend, Ken. He wanders the world with the desire for complete mastery of his martial art, and takes both his travels and training seriously. For Ryu, the training and the mastery that comes from the fight are all that he requires for satisfaction, declining the more material trappings of his various accomplishments as a warrior, simply moving on to his next challenge once he is victorious without delay, unless he is offered food or if he wants to converse with his friendly rivals. Though he does not actively seek the role of a hero, he possesses a strong sense of justice as well; protecting the innocent against the predations of bullies and tyrants is the one of the few things that Ryu will prioritize over a satisfying fight. Character Relationships Allies * Ken: Ryu's best friend from his childhood, as the two have trained in the same art of Ansatsuken for a long time. They share a very close bond to each other and will help out each other no matter the cost. Both of them have also trained together under Gouken. * Guile: greatly respects Ryu and vice-versa. * Chun-Li: deeply admires Ryu for his strong determination and will to never give up in his fights and goals. Ryu seems to respect Chun-Li as well for her great fighting abilities. * Cammy: has a strong admiration for Ryu due to his great strength, fighting skills and heroic traits. They share a common enemy, M.Bison, against who they have worked together several times. * Dan: despite his faults and behavior, Ryu does consider him a friend. * Sakura: Ryu's fan and a close friend of his. She has always tried to get Ryu to train her in hopes of becoming a better fighter. While Ryu does not believe that he is ready to take her as a student, they will sometimes have a match to see her improvement in fighting. Chun-Li comments in her win quote in SSIV that she chases after Ryu. * Fei-Long: with Ryu shares a mutual respect. * Sean: Ken's student, he is a friend of Ryu. Ryu and Sean usually engage in sparring to improve Sean's beginner skills. * Rosaria: close friend of Ryu. Like himself, she detests the Satsui no Hado too, and will often help him to overcome its influence. * Shun-Tao: encountering him during his time as a restaurant operator, he became fascinated with Ryu. He would eventually test Ryu's strength in combat and held him in high regard. * Umakashte: she sees Ryu as a potential successor to her secrets. * Isabella: she and Ryu respects each other's fighting style and have respect for each other. * Gouken: Ryu's master who raised him since he was a boy. Ryu also views him as a father and was inspired by him to become a martial artist. * Hugo: Ryu is impressed by his ability to withstand his Shin Souryuken and became his tag team partner for a while. Enemies * M. Bison: one of Ryu's mortal enemies, he has repeatedly tried to capture Ryu in hopes of using him as a host body or brainwash him into being a member of Shadaloo. Due to Ryu having the Satsui no Hado sealed in him, this is part of M. Bison's plan to control that dark power for himself. Ultimately, it is Ryu who is the one to finally defeat Bison once and for all. * Akuma: one of Ryu's most hated enemies, as he was the one who tried to kill his master, Gouken. Akuma also attempts to lure Ryu into succumbing to the Satsui no Hado, therefore casting aside his humanity, in hopes of finally finding a worthy opponent for the ultimate fight to the death that he seeks. Ryu knows this is a trap of temptation planned by Akuma, as Ryu has tried his best to find a way to get rid of the Satsui no Hado while refusing to succumb to that kind of power. * Juri: she is especially attracted to Ryu's strength and power, and very much enjoys fighting the Ansatsuken style and even berates Ryu for trying to find a purpose in fighting, saying he should live for the pleasure of it. * Adon: seeking to defeat Ryu, to prove he has surpassed Sagat. Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Fist Characters Category:Dragon Fighter Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II: The World Warrior Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Evolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter IV Characters Category:Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Super Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters